Some vehicles are configured to educate drivers on how to more efficiently operate the vehicle. For example, some vehicles coach a driver when approaching a repeatedly-occurring stop. In such case, the vehicle advises the driver when to remove his or her foot from the accelerator pedal to allow the vehicle to coast and when to brake. Following such advice can result in improved fuel economy.